The Adventures of Sage the Hedgehog
by ShadowYoshi
Summary: Sage Shadow's long lost twin brother, and my fan character loses his memory as he plummets to Earth, so he goes on a life threatening journey, just like his brother, to recover it, with a female hedgehog named Lily.
1. Entering Sage

This is a story about Sage the Hedgehog, Shadow's long lost brother, and his quest to recover his memory, and everything else.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the original Sonic characters, they belong to Sega, I am using their work as my own, fan based work.

Note:

Breaks in the story:

------------------------------------------

Prologue

This story takes place exactly 4 months after the events in Shadow the Hedgehog.

A long time ago, aboard Space Colony Arc, Professor Gerald Robotinik designed the Ultimate Life Form named Shadow the Hedgehog. Exactly three weeks after the creation of Shadow, Gerald worked on a new project in secret, a Shadow twin. He spent months on this new project, trying to make it close to Shadow, yet still be unique. He had the same physique and body shape, yet his colors and personality where different. He released his new creation in the Ark, to meet his brother and Gerald's granddaughter: Maria. But his new creation, Sage, started to become unstable after a few weeks, so he put him back in his test tube. The day after Sage was put back in his tube; the GUN soldiers came and raided the Arc. Fortunately, Sage was in a secret room, so they never found him.

About Fifty years later, Shadow the Hedgehog had a showdown with Black Doom. Eggman, curious as he is, searched the Arc, even better than he did the time before with the Biolizard. After hours of searching, he found Sage. He didn't want the others to know of him, so he launched him into space. That's when Sage awakened. The test tube burst out in space, but Sage was too weak, so he plummeted to Earth. He crashed landed right in front of a small house out in the middle of the forest, owned by a hedgehog, which looked almost like Sage. She was black, with green highlights, and wore a green, black and red plaid skirt, and a lime green T-shirt. She walked outside to see what had happened. She saw the hedgehog lying there, so she took him in. And she waited for him to wake up, for the next four months…

Chapter 1

After four months of unconsciousness, Sage was awake, and better than ever. Yet, he didn't remember anything. The only thing he remembered was only being awake for three weeks, then being put back into a tube, then he wakes up to a strange face that looks like him. She called herself Lily, and Sage didn't know whether she was a friend or enemy. She said that she's been looking after him for a really long time. Sage considered her an ally, for now.

Sage was standing in front of Emerald River, which was right behind Lily's house in Emerald Forest, which was right next to Emerald City. Sage thought the river was a beautiful site. Sage looked down the river to notice that the river flows into a lake, named Emerald Lake. The water was sparkling. Sage just closed his eyes, trying to remember things about his past. He reopened his eyes, looked to left, and saw Lily standing there.

"What do you want?" Sage asked impolitely. Sage wasn't one to be real friendly with strangers, so being impolite was normal.

"I never caught your name. I told you mine, you said thank you and that you didn't remember anything, then you just walked outside."

"My name is Sage." Upon saying that he walked off. Then he stopped. He turned around to face Lily and said, "Mind if I stay here? I have nowhere else to go." She nodded, and then she ran past him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the house. She pulled him inside, and ran around the seemingly endless turns of the house, and finally arrived in the same room Sage was in.

"This is your room. Make yourself at home!" Lily said, with plenty of vigor. Sage walked in, said thank you, and walked back outside. Lily walked outside as well, but instead of going back to the river like Sage did, she walked deeper in the woods. "Maybe Sage wants some apples. I'll go get him some." As Lily walked through the forest, a mysterious figure tripped her. "What's the big idea?" She shouted. Then she realized who it was. "I'm sorry sir. Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, I want your next payment on the house." The strange figure replied, with a dark, deep voice. Lily just stared into his beady eyes. "I take it you don't have my payment?" Lily just shook her head. "Ok then. You know what happens to people who don't pay me when it's time to pay. Cobra, you know what to do." A bigger version of the figure walked closer to Lily, she was dumbfounded, unable to move. Cobra pulled a tree from the ground with ease, and then held it up high, Lily closed her eyes. He started to swing to downward, when all of a sudden, this blinding light came out of nowhere, and Cobra, as well as the tree, went flying backwards. Lily open opened her eyes to see Sage standing in front of her, holding a Chaos Emerald. "Who are you?" The figure had a staggering sound coming from his voice.

"My name is Sage the Hedgehog, I don't know much about me, but I do know I don't want to see you here ever again, you got that!" Sage spoke with such sternness. Lily just stared up at Sage, a sparkle in her eye.

"But, Sage, she owes me mone…"

"She owes you nothing! Now scat!" He cut him off, and the mysterious figure ran, yelling some random gibberish. Cobra struggled to get up, but he finally did, and followed the strange man. "Now, Lily, let's go back to the house, and just talk." She nodded and they both headed back.

------------------------------------------------------

"So, Sage, how did you get that Chaos Emerald?" Lily asked, as they both headed back into the house. "I've only seen one other person have one, and perform the Chaos Control, and that was this dreamy hedgehog named Shadow." She stared off into space, and looked like an empty shell.

"Shadow, who's Shadow. And what is a Chaos Emerald, and Chaos Control. I just found this gem flowing along the stream, so I picked it up. I heard a voice that sounded like yours, and I thought you were in trouble, so I focused my energy, and I just ended up in front of you."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHADOW IS!? He's just the dreamiest hedgehog ever. I even modeled my look after him. Wait a minute; you look like Shadow, so how don't you know him?"

"I don't know, remember, I forgot my past, I don't remember a thing."

"Ok, now I'll try to answer your other questions as best as I can… Chaos Emeralds are gem like things of a power source… haha, looks like I forgot what Shadow told me! But I remember Chaos Control, it allows you to bend time and space, and teleport almost anywhere, but you need a Chaos Emerald, like that one!" She pointed at the Chaos Emerald Sage was holding. Sage just looked clueless. Lily sighed and changed the subject, "That guy you scared off's name was Fred, not a scary name, I know, but he always wears a cloak, so no one sees his scary face. I did, it freaked me out. HE's a hedgehog, like us, but really evil. And the guy you hit, the one with the tree, his name is Cobra. He's just a bigger version of Fred. I owed Fred my last payment on the house I didn't have, that's why he was here."

Sage stared at Lily. "Fred? And his accomplice's name is Cobra. I can take 'em on. But I need to learn about my past first. Lily, do you mind accompanying me to Emerald City? I think there may be something I know there." Sage asked. Lily nodded her head, and they headed out the door.


	2. Meeting the Brother

Chapter 2

Sage and Lily arrived at Emerald City. Sage just walked along, while Lily was looking into every single store window they passed, asking Sage if they can go in. Sage just kept on walking, oblivious to everything around him. If a car were to hit him, he wouldn't notice. He reached a four-way intersection. Sage looked to the left, and the right. Nothing seemed to be happening. If Sage remembered correctly, Lily said that Emerald City was always busy. But there were no sounds, no one. Even all the stores were closed, which was why Sage ignored Lily's constant asking to go into a store. Something was happening in Emerald City, but Sage didn't know what. Lily finally caught up to Sage, breathing heavily. She looked at Sage. He just stared on. The quietness of the city reminded him of his first day on the Arc…

-----------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------

Gerald Robotinick finally released his creation, Sage the Hedgehog. He allowed him to roam the Arc, just like he allowed Shadow, but first he had to introduce him his granddaughter and his other creation. He walked Sage to the room Maria and Shadow were in, staring out into Space, literally. The two seemed to always be in that room. As they walked in, Maria and Shadow turned to see a green hedgehog, with blue highlights, looking way to much like Shadow, walk in the room. Shadow turned his head looking back into Space. Maria asked Gerald what he was.

"He's Shadow's brother. I just finished making him. His name is Sage, Sage the Hedgehog!"

"Well, I didn't think he'd be any different knowing he looks almost exactly like me," Shadow interrupted, and turned to face the new hedgehog. "So, what else is the same about us?"

"Well, just your shape and species. Your Chaos powers are different. Some are the same. But, you're still the one and only Ultimate Life Form, Shadow."

"I'd better be, and if this thing surpasses me, I'll be pretty mad. And he better not mess with my Maria!" Shadow said, being as cocky as ever. He looked at Maria, expecting her to agree. She just laughed, and walked back to the over-sized window. Shadow grunted and followed. Gerald left the room, leaving Sage alone with Shadow and Maria. He joined the two at the window. Shadow smiled, and laughed. Maria just looked over at Sage, smiling as well. Sage even smiled his first smile. From that moment on, Sage and Shadow were brothers 'till the end.

----------------------End Flashback------------------------

"What's wrong, Sage? You've had your eyes closed for fifteen minutes." Lily asked politely. While Sage was in the middle of a flashback, Lily was shopping. Apparently the shops opened up as well as the people coming. The traffic was crazy, and the sidewalks were cramped. Sage wondered how he sat down on this bench, which was on the other side of the street. "I'm guessing you were sleep walking. Good thing the cars didn't start coming until like three minutes ago, right? But that's strange, it's three o'clock in the afternoon, and people just start coming. Maybe we should check the park, common Sage!"

--------------------------------------------------------

They made it to the park. It was about two miles away, so it took them awhile. Upon walking around the park, Sage saw something standing up really high in the middle of park. Sage ran as fast as he could toward the object, Lily tried to follow him. He ran up to the object, to find out it was a statue, a statue of the town's founder, Shadow the Hedgehog. Sage backed up. Lily finally arrived to see Sage in shock, staring at the statue of his brother. Sage looked down to see a sign that read, "This memorial is dedicated to the founder of our wonderful town. He's protected us so many times. Shadow the Hedgehog, without him, where would we be?" Sage then looked to the left to see a sign. He got up and walked toward it. He read it aloud: "Today is the day we've been waiting for. Our founder is coming for a visit. Meet him at the park around two forty-five in the afternoon. He will be here for fifteen minutes signing autographs, meeting the people, etc. After that he will be at the Chaos Diner, with his friends. The diner will be closed to other pedestrians, but you are allowed to stair and what not. –Your Mayor,' common, Lily. We need to get to the Chaos Diner, you lead the way!"

"Okay! Yes, an excuse to see my Shadow! Follow me!"

---------------------------------------

"Are we there yet Lily, I think you're leading us in circles." Sage said with disappointment. At this rate, he'll miss his only chance to see his brother.

"That's because I am going in circles! I want us to make it at the last minute, more romance!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ROMANCE! I want to see my brother. It's been over fifty years… wait. We're right back where we started, and… THE DINER'S ACROSS THE STREET!"

"Yep! Now can we wa… WAIT FOR ME!" Lily yelled as Sage darted for the diner. The sign said it would be closed to other pedestrians, looks like he'd have to break his way in! "SAGE, NO!" Lily was to late. Sage burst thru the crowd of people, and then he jumped through the window. He crash landed on the floor, in major pain. Lily came jumped through the broken window, noticed Shadow, and just stood there. "Oh, Shadow my love! I finally see you again!"

"Oh, Lily right? You look different, kind of like me. Oh well. Who's this, your brother, yet another crazed fan?"

"No…" Sage responded, trying his hardest to get up. He got to his knees and said, "My name is Sage, Sage the Hedgehog," Shadow was in shock. He offered his hand, and helped Sage up. "your brother. I don't remember much, but I do know about you, Maria, and the professor." Shadow, and his friends stared at Sage, while Lily stared at Shadow, and the crowed stared into the diner with shock. "Now… could you give your brother a hug?" Sage offers Shadow a hug, arms wide open, while everyone, even Lily, watched with anguish.


	3. Lily's Eyes Opened

Chapter 3

Lily's Opened Eyes

It was about ten minutes of constant silence. Sage still had his arms up, the crowed still stared, and Lily's sight moved from Sage to Shadow. Shadow closed his eyes and laughed. He held up his arms and accepted the hug, and then everyone started shouting "awww." That's when Lily ran up and broke the two apart. She stared at Shadow, out of breath for some reason.

"Shadow, I was wondering, would you like to go on a sate with me sometime?!" Lily said with upmost confidence, to be shut down. A pink hedgehog named Amy Rose walked up beside Shadow and gave him a kiss. She got her answer before Shadow said anything. "Oh, never mind. I'm sorry I asked. I'll just go back home." She said with utter sadness in her voice. She turned around and walked out of the diner, all eyes, even Shadow's, were on her.

"Lily, wait up!" Sage yelled, as he tried to run, but Shadow held his shoulder, so he just stood there, staring as Lily walked away, Sage had been sad for what he thought to be the first time. He turned to Shadow and Amy and faked a smile. Shadow then introduced Sage to everyone else; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze. He said Rouge couldn't make it that day. So all eight of them left the diner to go and hang out.

--------To Lily-----

Lily arrived back at her house, her eyes covered in tears. "Why doesn't Shadow like me? I know he has a girlfriend, but what does that pink, wanna be have that I don't? Who am I kidding?" She fell to her knees, sobbing as hard as ever. She stood up and walked to the river behind the house. She just stared into it, tears falling from her cheek. "No one cares about me. Even Sage stayed behind to hang out with Shadow. Guess I can clean up his room; he'll just want to stay with his brother." She turned around and hit her face on the tree. "How… did… that get there?" She feel back.

Her eyes were shut for about three minutes before she arose. She darted up, eyes cleared of tears. She felt different. Like her love for Shadow was lifted, and replaced with the Love of someone else. What she thought was: _Why go after Shadow if he has a girlfriend when I can have the next best thing… his brother!_ She closed her eyes in pride, and marched around in circles. She went around about two times before she started widening the circles, but after six minutes, the circle was too wide, and she fell in the river.

She fell too far beneath the surface to try to move upward, for the current was to strong. She's have to tough it out until she reached Emerald Lake. It's a good thing she had plenty of "hold your breath underwater" contests before, so her lungs were nice and strong. She tried to swim with the current to make her get to the lake faster, but it didn't work. After another thirty seconds, something was up. Lily reached the bottom of the not-so-shallow river. She propelled upward and made it out of the water. She turned around to see a fork in river, and she went to the left.

Now, that wouldn't be a problem, but Emerald Lake was to the right, and Emerald Falls, a nice two mile drop, was dead ahead. Lily didn't know that, until she reached a sign saying, "Emerald Falls Ahead". That's when Lily panicked. She trashed about in the water, screaming for someone to help. She felt like she was going faster and faster. She saw a tree branch coming she grabbed it, and fortunately, it was sturdy enough to keep her from moving any more. She sighed and yelled a little more. Her throat started to hurt, and her chest burned from holding her breath for so long.

She started to lose her grip on the branch, so she grabbed it with the other hand. With both hands on the branch, she shouldn't have to worry! That's what she wanted to believe, but both hands on the branch decided her fate: to fall down Emerald Falls.

----To Sage---

Sage was enjoying his time with Shadow and the gang. They hung around the park and talked. They talked for a long time. Getting know what little sage knows. Seeing Shadow and Amy acting all kissy kissy almost triggered a flashback, but it stopped upon a faint shriek. Sage and the gang turned to check out what it was. They rest continued to talk, but Sage was worried about Lily. He wondered if that was her. But oh well. He turned back to hear that the gang had planned a picnic by Emerald Falls, and invited Sage to go with them. Sage agreed, Sonic pulled a basket out from under the bench, and they were off.

---Back to Lily---

After Lily let out her last yell, she almost fainted, but the adrenaline rush she was having stopped her. She tried to pull on the branch, to get closed to the edge, but upon pulling, the branch snapped, and she continues downstream. She passed a few people who, when she passed, gasped or had a surprised look. No one tried to help her. She held her arm up to try to catch the upcoming arm that someone tried to provide, but she was moving so fast, she zoomed right by the guy without even touching him. She tried one last scream, and this time, she tried as hard as ever to get out the words, "HELP ME!"

---Back to Sage---

The walk to Emerald Falls had felt endless. They finally reached an opening, and they out of Emerald Forest. They couldn't yet see Emerald Falls, but it was right in front of them. Everyone sat down, and Sonic opened the basket. Sonic handed Sage a sandwich, which he happily accepted and proceeded to chow it down. But before he could bite into it, he heard a familiar voice shout, "HELP ME!" It sounded like the same shriek from earlier, but with words. He was sure of it now, it was Lily! He dropped the sandwich, jumped up and darted ahead. For the first time ever, Sage's hover shoes finally activated, but they soon stopped working, so he continued to run normally. Shadow tried to follow Sage, but he was moving too fast, even for Shadow's hover shoes.

Lily finally reached the falls, and started to fall, but Sage wasn't going to stay back and watch, he jumped down, off the edge, and kept his shoes on the cliff. At the right moment, he jumped off, grabbing Lily. He prepared to jump off the next cliff, and try to make it back to the other side. He propelled himself off the other side. He was flying through the air. He then reached his arm out to grab the edge, but barely missed. He started to fall as well, Lily squeezing Sage even more, but he didn't mind. He was glad that he would die happy, trying to save the girl that helped him through his troubled time.

But then, Shadow showed up and yelled, "SAGE! Chaos Emerald, coming your way!" He threw the Chaos Emerald he had as hard as he could. Sage reached his arm out, trying to keep a hold of Lily. He grabbed the Chaos Emerald and yelled with all his might, "CHAOS CONTROL!"


	4. The Power of One Sided Love

There was a burst of light just above Emerald Lake. When the light started to fade, Sage and Lily fell into the lake. Lily was splashing around, blurting out like, "Not the river again." and "Sage, where are you?" Sage just stared at her with an annoyed look on his face. He just stared at her, rolled his eyes, then grabbed her and swam toward the edge. He literally threw Lily out of the water, and jumped out himself. He helped Lily up, and walked back to the house in the forest. Their walk was quite. No one said a word. Amazingly, Lily didn't even mutter a word, and to Sage's surprise, she didn't even say "thank you".

When they arrived, Lily ran in and slammed the door on Sage's face. Sage figured she was just stressed, and walked to Emerald River right behind the house. Lily was inside, crying. She was sad about Shadow, yet she was confused why Sage risked his life… to save her. She raised her head, looking at the vase in the middle of the table. The tulips were beginning to wilt. She got up, put some water in a pitcher, and poured it on the flowers. She stared at the water and thought. Thought about Sage, his actions, and Shadow, how he shot her down. After she finished watering the tulips, she put the pitcher in the sink. She thought even more, tears coming back to her face. But after crying for another ten minutes, she came to a simple conclusion. Why get Shadow, when she can have the next best thing; Sage!

She ran out the door, knowing where Sage was and hugged him. Sage jumped and almost punched her in the face, but held it back. He turned to her, confused. Her face was full of tears, yet she had this smile. She looked at him and he immediately knew that she was saying "thank you." He smiled back, the pushed her away. He then turned back to the river. Lily wanted to impress Sage, get him to show his love for her again. She thought and got the idea of a candle-light dinner! Knowing Sage, he'd be out here most the afternoon, so she had plenty of time to get it ready. She looked at her watch, then at the sun, noticing she only had about fifteen minutes to get it set up. She then ran inside.

She spent the next fifteen minutes preparing for the dinner. She lit the candles and watched the sun fall below the horizon. Sage soon walked by the window. Lily then sat down, waiting for Sage. He walked in the door, about to head to the second floor, where his room was located. Sage never even looked at Lily. As he got on the stairs, Lily started to look at the food, crushed, and then she heard Sage's stomach rumble. Sage and Lily giggled. Sage walked over to table and asked Lily what she was doing.

"It's a candle light dinner. I set it up for us, will you sit down and enjoy your… I mean ourselves?" Sage looked at Lily. She knew he was deciding.

Sage picked up a bread roll in the basket in the middle of the table and said, "I'm sorry," he takes a bite out of the roll, "but I just don't DO dates." Sage walked toward the stairs, and then walked back toward the table. Lily looked up and smiled with glee. "I just wanted another roll. I love these things!" He grabbed another one and went upstairs. As he reached the top step, his head started to hurt. He wasn't in to romance, so why was he feeling like this. He hit the ground out cold, seeing something that happened in the past.

* * *

"So Maria, I got all the arrangements ready, and got our best cooks to prepare the meal! Our date is ready to go!" Shadow said to Maria, not knowing Sage was standing behind a pillar.

"That's great Shadow! I'm looking forward to it. You know, we never had our kiss yet..." They both lean in, their lips puckered when Sage bursts out from behind the pillar yelling, "HI GUYS!" Shadow and Maria both freak out. Shadow turns and glares at Sage, Maria just leaves the room. Sage's smile soon turns to a frown as Shadow starts blabbing on about something.

"Sage, do you know about romance?" Sage opens his mouth, but is interrupted by Shadow. "Of course you don't! Romance is something that can happen at all times! I learned it for myself, and so will you, little bro! First, find a girl you like, if they like you back, and are crazy about you, they will do something eccentric! Maybe a candle light dinner, like I am doing for Maria. Don't pass those chances up! Always want to be with your lady. Now, go take in what I told you and leave me be, please!

* * *

Sage opens his eyes. He gets up and runs down the stairs as fast as he can. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed Lily threw the basket of rolls at him. He quickly ducks, grabs the basket, and save the delicious rolls before they touched the ground. He let out a sigh of relief, and then walked toward the table. He smiles at Lily, her face covered in tears.

"So what, did you want another dang roll?! Go ahead; take them, you ungrateful little…" Sage put his finger over Lily's mouth. She just looked into his eyes, wondering what the real reason he came back was. He grabbed a roll, which made Lilly furious. Sage bit into it, chewed, then swallowed. He opened his mouth, and them Lily smacked away his arm and said, "I knew it! You just wanted another roll! I am tired of you Sage! Get out of my…" Lily's eyes widened, as she was cut off. Sage had kissed her.

Sage then walked to his chair and said, "So, sweetie, what are we having?" Lily just smiled, giggled, then went and grabbed the food she worked so hard to prepare. Lily started to cry again, but this time she cried for joy. For the first time in her life, a boy finally kissed her, and didn't think she was weird or anything. She walked back to table, and enjoyed the dinner with Sage, her new boyfriend!


End file.
